Amy's New Hammer
by The High School Hero
Summary: MA FIRST ONE-SHOT! when Amy gets rejected again by our blue hero, she predicts that its her hammer that is the problem from keeping her from perfect. moments later a commercial pops up for a new hammer called the piko -tron 5000 that was gonna change the way that Sonic thinks of her, but 'Dr. Irvin Nikobot', the creator of the hammer, isn't what he thinks he is...SonAmy! plz review


**So, here I am, without no internet for the last 2 months, trying to come up with at least a freakin' one-shot...**

**...And now I have! XD**

**This one is called Amy's new hammer! I do not own the characters, they belong to SEGA! **

**Seriously, I'm dying for a new Sonic game! **

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Amy's New Hammer!**

By The High School Hero!

In the wonderful central city, an pink apartment stands near the busy streets. So calm, so peaceful, so- **CRASH! ** Ok, not so peaceful as it seems, let's take a look.

"Grr, why doesn't he date me?!" Who else but Amy Rose? Looks like another rejected date from our blue hero, Sonic T. Hedgehog, oh no.

**SMASH!**

"Everything I am is perfect! Than, why aren't I perfect enough?! Is it because of my looks? My dress? My hammer?" Amy stopped and looked at her lethal weapon, then she got an Idea. "Maybe I need an upgrade with my hammer...I'll ask Tails if he could do it." So, Amy left her apartment skipping in glee, holding her hammer.

20 minutes later...

**SLAM!**

Amy kicked the door open in a angry fit and threw her hammer to a nearby wall, reveling a dent. She collapsed in her sofa to cool down a bit. "How come Tails doesn't want to do it?!"

At Tails' lab...

Tails sits at a corner rocking back and forth, repeatedly mumbling to himself, it seems that he's seen some ghosts...or a Tails doll or something.

"It's okay Tails old buddy, Amy isn't gonna hurt you, its just a hammer right? A hammer that can kill someone...or plunge your guts out...just sing a song to make you feel better...yeah...**When all alone in my bed, I just keep on wishing...**"

Back to Amy's apartment...

"Ugh, nevermind" Amy switched on her plasma TV, unfortunately, a commercial came on, she groaned considerably, but she watched it anyway.

A man in a red lab coat, cool shades, handsome hair, and rather overweight appeared on the screen.

**Do you keep getting rejected by someone you love?**

"Yes..."

**Is one thing keeping you from perfect at the moment?**

"Yeah...my hammer!" Amy looked at the location of where she threw her hammer, then she looked back at the screen

**Is that one thing your hammer?**

"YEAH!"

**Then we have the right thing for you! I'm Dr. Irvin nikobot and I'm here to introduce this baby: the piko-tron 5000!**

Amy looked with astonishment as her eyes were literally glued to the screen.

**Yes sir, this hammer is the best of the best, its an Mp3 player, radio and a weapon at once, if you buy it now, you get the special edition!**

"Wow! Special edition?"

**The special edition, you ask? Well, that includes a installation of the 'love hammer' one bang of the head of whoever you hit, and he/she will constantly fall in love with you!**

Amy was speechless at that moment, this capture her second heart (the other heart belonged to Sonic (obviously) her mind obviously read "I. WANT. IT!"

**Oh, and that's not all! When you buy this, you can get another hammer for FREE! claim this experiment for 1000 rings, call now, and get this for half price!**

Amy wasted no time at all and grabbed the phone, as the phone number appeared, she dialed quick as a flash, it rang a few times before it went through. "I would like to make an order please..."

*?*

A evil cackle was heard, Dr. Irvin's looked at the commercial he made, but that can't be Dr Irvin...can it?

"Ha ha! Finally, I have the master plan! I will destroy that blasted hedgehog once, and certainly for all!" No, that isn't Irvin nikobot, that's the evil scientist, Dr. Ivo robotnik! Or Eggman as we all know him by.

"The piko-tron 5000 is actually viper's venom, one bang of that hammer, and there will be no more Sonic the hedgehog! Ahahahahaha!"

*Back at Amy's apartment...*

After 10 minutes of waiting, it finally came, a knock at the door was heard, it was the mailman, except this mailman looked a bit familiar, kinda looks like one of Eggman's eggpawns, but Amy never noticed it, she was excited to get her new hammer. "Here's ya package, miss Rose" Amy did the details, and the hammer was finally hers.

"Wow! It's cool!" Amy looked at her new hammer, it was a bit heavy, compared to her old one. And needed a new colour, grey was not gonna work with her.

*20 minutes of painting later...*

"There, that should do it." It was the same color as her old one. (-_- )'...what a coincidence. Anyhow, she started to fiddle with it, the commercial did mention love hammer, and that caught fifty percent of her attention, anyway, when it was dry, she carried it for a test run, on someone, someone she loved, admired and cared for, in a word, Sonic.

*with Sonic...*

Sonic is never known for staying in one place, as he's almost everywhere at the same time. Speeding through the streets and towns while eating the greatest thing known to earth called the chillidog, Sonic was extremely bored, nothing was exciting anymore, Eggman hasn't been out destroying the pesky hedgehog for weeks, everything was peaceful...too peaceful.

He skidded to a halt as he finished his snack, suddenly, he heard footsteps nearby, a sound like someones...holding up their hammer...oh no. Sonic reacted to his instincts and did a back flip, he was now facing Amy, well, Amy's back, I suppose.

"Amy! What are you doi-" Sonic, however, didn't get to finish his rant, as in a split second, Amy lurched at him, he dodged and rolled to a side.

"Are you mad?!"

"If I can't get you to date me, I'll let my hammer do the talking!" Amy lurched for him again.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go on a date with you!"

"That won't help! I'll make you love me forever, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic headed for the green hills,

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY GIRL!" Sonic yelped as he was almost hit.

A few levels later, Amy was still running, Sonic was still running, for her last attempt, Amy threw her hammer at Sonic, like a boomerang...SCORE! The blue hero collapsed, holding his head in exclusive pain. Amy carried him home, as usual.

Meanwhile, Eggman was watching in the piko tron 5000, he maniacal laughed to himself, "Yes! I did it"

*20 minutes later*

**Sonic's P.O.V**

It doesn't matter now what happens...I will never give up the fight...huh? Where am I? Drat! Not again! Pink everywhere...I'm in Amy's apartment aren't I?! "Did the love potion work?"

I screamed, making Amy flinch of fear, she turned at my direction, not in one direction. XD she's walking to me, I got out of my seat, constantly stepping back to her very sinister steps...wait, didn't Amy say something about a love potion? I'll just pretend that I've been hit! It's worth a shot but I'll try!

***Normal P.O.V***

"Amy rose...ahh, that name leaves a rose in my heart...I didn't get to say this a long time ago..." Sonic exclaimed in a lovey dovey tone.

The sakura hedgehog gasped "It worked..."

This was killing Sonic here, but he held it together "From the first day I met you, I looked into your light, limey, ganny smith apple eyes...I knew one thing...I love you."

Amy looked like she was going to faint, she was tremendously flattered and it looked like she was going to cry.

"And I will always love you, forever, and ever, and ever and ever!"

Amy's tears were dying to stream out of her eyes.

"And to prove that I love you, I'll cut you some flowers, write a poem about you, go on a date with you, or maybe kiss you! Or even marry you!"

Those words said it, Amy fainted 'cause of those words of...romance. This gave Sonic to actually sneak out, by taking the window, a few seconds later, he literally choked himself, and ate some grass...weird.

"I'm a free spirit, not a lovebird!" He repeated that throughout the day, whilst getting away from that apartment, and also thinking why he smells of green apple juice

*Meanwhile in Eggman's lab...*

"GAH! I don't get it! Sonic should be dead by now!" Eggman scanned through a file, suddenly, an eggpawn entered the lab, it was the same one who delivered the new hammer for Amy.

"You!" Eggman grabbed the eggpawn and smacked it. "What went on with the making of these?!"

"Sir, we filled the tube with green apple juice, that's what you ordered right?" The pawn said in a metallic monotone voice.

By that time, Eggman steamed into a new skin color, red. "I SAID SNAKE VENOM! NOT APPLE JUICE!" Then he threw one of the faulty hammers at him, causing him to melt, but it wasn't apple juice, it was the poisonous hammer. This caused Eggman to go on a murderous rampage around his lab, the only things that were heard today, were shouting, screaming, swearing and punching.

*A few hours later...*

Amy woke up dreamily, hoping that Sonic fell in love with her...but there was silence. And crickets in the background. After a few hints that Sonic didn't love her, she screamed out the name:

_**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**_

She found her piko piko hammer left n the floor, she picked it up, and said: "Well piko, looks like we have to hunt down a backstabbing boyfriend! What'dya say?" And with that statement, Amy ran out in the dark to hunt down Sonic, kinda reminds me of a game called slender...ugh.

And from that day forward, Amy never replaced her dear old, piko piko hammer ever again...maybe.

* * *

**THE END!**

**There you have it! One shot done! And my next one will probably be: G.U.N Inspector Shadow or Bromance. But I hoped you guys enjoyed my first one-shot!**

**Stay awesome readers and reviewers! Because I know you will! :)**

**-H.S.H-**


End file.
